pokemontrrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Lone Hartcourt
Lone is a 20 year old Male, he loves all his Pokemon to death and unlike most trainers is willing to take a fatal hit for his Pokemon as long as he knows they will be okay. He's a Devil-May-Care kinda guy who's always willing to be their for his friends, however in many cases due to his over-protective ways he's caused more problems along personal issues with the ones he cares for, this has led him to have a very small circle of friends who understand him, as he once said, "One trusted friend is worth far more then a thousand lying pity heartened lives". He continues to protect those around him and does his best to provide for them. Background Lone was well known among all the Regions of the Pokemon world as "The Legendary Champion". The name coming from the rumor that he had captured many of the legendary Pokemon of the world. Becoming Champion at the age of 17, years later, at the age of 20, he retired from being Champion for personal reasons and left Johto and Kanto for Hoenn to rediscover himself. After months of seclusion, he returned only for his friends to learn that he released all his Pokemon save for six that are always by his side. To him they mean far more then anything he could ever have. Even though he only has six Pokemon, his home has become one of a Day care, rumor spreading that he takes in eggs and baby Pokemon and raises them until they can go out into the wild or until they find homes of their own. In some cases they've stayed with him and even become day care providers of their own. Early Life Lone's past is clouded in a lot of skeptical talk among Kanto and Johto's citizens. What is known to be true so far is that he was born in Cherrygrove city, which in recent years has flourished from Pokemon coming in and settling there. He started out as a Trainer in New Bark Town when he went to visit his family's old friend Prof. Elm. He saw passion to become a trainer in his eyes, but due to a recent theft, he had no Pokemon left to give to him. Lone left slightly disappointed, but during his walk home he stumbled upon an empty Pokeball. Curious, he took it with him and decided to try to catch something, anything would do. Rumor has it, he ran into a very angry looking Shiny Charmander. Since he had no Pokemon to fight with, his determination lead him to fight the Charmander himself. After hours of endless attempts to over power the Charmander that was knocking him back so easily, he finally caught it and dubbed him "Charcoal" because during their fight, the Pokemon used smokescreen endlessly to avoid Lone's attempts to fight him, leaving Lone a black soot covered mess. He went back to New Bark Town, after Prof Elm got him cleaned up and was shown the amazing pokemon, he was set to become a Trainer. Although how he got the Charmander is a secret from his overly protective mother. Mid-Life Most of his life is still clouded in secret, most of it forgotten thanks to so many rumors about how he became Champion. However, after returning from Hoenn, he reclaimed himself and who he set out to be. He's usually at home, taking care of all the baby pokemon brought to him and in secret, is the Onyx Division Leader of an underground group that sets out to dismantle and ruin what's left of Team Rocket. Onyx is in charge of assassination and spying on the Rockets. They specialize mostly in Psychic types to get information much easier from their enemies, including Ghost types for Assassination. Lone's Pkmn Lone has only 6 Pokemon now after releasing all the Pokemon he caught over the years of his life. Even though they are wild, they still reside all over cherrygrove. The following are the only Pokemon he owns. Charcoal (Shiny Charizard) This powerful Black Charizard was the first Pokemon Lone ever caught with his own hands without the help of another pokemon. Charcoal is Lone's closest friend and the one he dedicates himself to, No Pokemon can understand Lone's way of life and mind the way Charcoal does after spending years with him. They have defeated countless enemies and have dismantles many Rocket Headquarters. During a dangerous battle, they encountered Team Rocket's old leader who is once again in command. Giovanni. Together they survived the attack and escaped, Charcoal protected Lone from death after a powerful Tyrannitar attacked them under Giovanni's control. It's this incident where Lone lost his left arm. Mama Nina (NidoQueen) Nina is an overgrown, powerful and healthy Nidoqueen that was raised by Lone after it's trainer abandoned it for being weak. Thanks to Lone's training and caring guidance she is now the Alpha Female in Mt. Silver and one of the strongest Pokemon there. Her ties to her trainer are strong and she will do everything she can to protect him. Lone cared for her like a daughter, always protecting her when she was over powered by an enemy, When she evolved she returned the favor and became very motherly towards him. He was almost an adult but he accepted her as his motherly figure and she cared for him the way he always imagined a mother would care for her child. He sometimes calls her Mama, but only when he is in dire need of comfort from her. Even then, as a child he always looked up to her and did everything he could to protect her, even if she didn't need it after becoming a Queen. Tyra (Tyranitar) A powerful giant, almost twice the size of a normal Tyranitar, Tyra was trained under Lone since she hatched from an egg and as always been very protective of him. She hates anyone who tries to hurt him. She loves him to death and refuses to let even legendaries hurt him, risking her life on multiple occasions despite Lone's frustrations with her not to. He loves her for her loyalty though, despite disobeying him sometimes, he knows she just does what's best for him. She never falters in battle and even when on the verge of defeat, she makes sure to take her opponent with her no matter what the cost. Only one time did Lone ever have to force her to stand down, a time when he almost lost her to a powerful Dragon type they were unfamiliar with. Rumor has it, it had been a Garchomp, but when asked, he denies that his Pokemon could be so easily beaten by something like a Dragon. The only one to know is his Psychic Pokemon and the one he's come to love the most. Maidevoir (Gardevoir) This Gardevoir is a very special Pokemon to Lone. During his journey around Hoenn, he found her abandoned by what she called her "Master". It's assumed to have meant her Trainer, but that has come into question on multiple occasions. She is his most Loyal Pokemon and refuses to let anyone hurt him, as well as always being by his side. She is never in her ball, always wanting to be close to him and cover him in what he likes to call "More affection then he could ever handle," Although he doesn't mind and in fact has come to adore her. Despite being retired from being Champion, an old opponent known as Klaxx, who is also part of the Underground group Lone is in, came to him in hopes for another battle, after a tiring and even fight, It came down to Maidevoir and Klaxx's Mismagius, Vivi. Maidevoir came out the victor and since then has always been ready to jump into battle beside her "Master". (More info to be added later on) Character Sheet (PTA Version) Classes: Ace Trainer Chaser Enduring Soul STR: 21 (+5) INT: 14 (+2) CON: 22 (+6) WIS: 13 (+1) DEX: 15 (+2) CHA: 14 (+2) Feats(35): Dual Wielding Multitasking I Believe In You! You’re Doing It Wrong! + Back Off Chosen One I Can Take a Hit + I’ve Heard About This Place Before Let Me Help You With That Enhanced Training Improved Attacks Z+ Affirmation + Beast Master Break Through Brutal Workout Constructive Criticism + Press + Intimidate No Escape + Torrential Assault Don’t Stop Natural High Pursue Boundless Endurance Press On! Still Standing Soul’s Endurance Padding + Category:Pokemon Trainers